Pahaa Karmaa
by Aimtist
Summary: Niroulla ei ole oikein ollut naisonnea koska on allerginen naisille. Vihdoin hän löytää naisen jolle ei ole allerginen mutta kiusaako kohtalo häntä vain lisää? Yksipuolinen Nirou Sanjaya/OFC


Author: Aimtist_  
_Fandom: Ghost! (Eerie Queerie)_  
_Hahmot/Paritus: Yksipuolinen Nirou Sanjaya/OFC_  
_Genre: Humour_  
_Vasuunvapautus: Ghost! kuuluu Shuri Shiozulle. Omistan vain juonen ja OFC:n_  
_Summary: Niroulla ei ole oikein ollut naisonnea koska on allerginen naisille. Vihdoin hän löytää naisen jolle ei ole allerginen mutta kiusaako kohtalo häntä vain lisää?_  
_AN: Betaamaton joten kirjoitusvirheistä valitukset suoraan minulle

* * *

Vihdoin. Vihdoin hän löysi kohtalon hänelle luoman kumppanin. Ja tällä kertaa, tämä todellakin oli nainen. Joten kaikkien takaiskujen jälkeen, hän vihdoin ja viimein löysi sielunkumppaninsa. Vieläpä noudattamatta Mikunin neuvoa vaihtaa puolta.

Hän, Nirou Sanjaya, Sanjayan veljeksistä keskimmäinen, oli kohdannut huonoa onnea etsiessään elämänsä naista. Ongelmia aiheutti esimerkiksi se, että hän oli allerginen naisille. Se rajoitti hänen kanssakäymistään näiden ihastuttavien olijoiden kanssa. Ainakin fyysisellä tasolla.

Lisäksi, kun hän lopulta luuli löytäneensä kohtalon suoman kumppanin, oli tämä vain Mitsuo valepuvussa. Ja vaikka nuorempi mies olikin oikein suloinen, tämä kuitenkin oli ___mies_. Hän ei pitänyt miehistä, he eivät olleet pehmoisia. Eivät edes näyttäneet pehmoisilta, kuten nuorinainen hänen edessään. Sama nainen, jonka kättä Nirou piteli omissaan ilman allergista reaktiota.

Tämän upean ilmestyksen oli kohtalo hänelle säästänyt. Pelkästään naisen nimi, Satori Morita, säteili kauneutta. Nimen sointu oli upea, mutta kalpesi itse naisen rinnalla. Satorilla oli pitkät kauniit sääret, pyöreä ja pehmeä takamus, nätti lantio ja siro vyötärö, uhkeat ja pehmeät rinnat, sirot kasvonpiirteet, loisteliaat silmät ja upet, pitkät, paksut, mustat hiukset.

Nainen oli kauniimpi, kuin kukaan muu. Ainakin kauniimpi, kuin Niroun aiemmin tapaamat naiset. Ja tämä olisi täysin hänen. Ainakin heti, kun hän olisi kosinut toista. Enempää jahkailematta, Nirou polvistui toisen polven varaan naisen eteen. Taskustaan hän kaivoi turkoosin sormusrasian, jota piti aina mukanaan tällaisen tilanteen varalta.

Hän avasi rasian, paljastaen valossa välkehtivän timanttisormuksen. Nirou kohtasi Satorin yllättyneen katseen ja kosi.  
"Satori Morita, olet upea ilmestys, jonka kohtalo on minulle suonut. Olet ensimmäinen nainen, jonka kättä voin sivellä ilman allergista reaktiota. Jonka huulia voin koskettaa rauhassa. Kenelle voin kunnolla osoittaa rakkauttani. Suotko siis minulle kunnian kutsua sinua vaimokseni?"

Hiljaisuus lankesi kirsikkapuun alle, missä kosinta tapahtu. Pian Satorin ilme muuttui kuitenkin pahoittelevaksi ja Nirou tiesi mitä oli tulossa. Silti se vihlaisi hänen sydäntään. On ikävä tietää löytäneensä elämänsä nainen ja saada tältä kieltävä vastaus kosintaan.  
"Olen pahoillani, mutta en ole kiinnostunut teistä sillä tavalla. Lisäksi olen hyvin vakavassa suhteessa tyttöystäväni kanssa."

"Tyttöystävän? Tarkoitatko, että olet- "

"Lesbo? Kyllä. Siitä ei siis olisi tullut mitään, vaikken olisikaan ollut suhteessa tällä hetkellä. Olen pahoillani", Satori sanoi ja halasi seisomaan noussutta miestä anteeksipyytävästi, ennen kuin kiiruhti pois paikalta.

Nirou vain tuijotti toisen perään, ennen kuin kirosi raskaasti. Hän oli viimein löytänyt naisen, jolle ei ollut allerginen ja tämä oli suhteessa. Kaiken lisäksi kyseinen nainen ei edes pitänyt miehistä sillä tavalla. Nirou ei voinut kuin miettiä, mitä pahaa hän oli tehnyt edellisen elämänsä aikana, kun hänen naisonnensa oli näin huono. Kun kohtalo vain julmasti leikitteli hänen kanssaan.

___Ehkä minun pitäisi ottaa Mikunin neuvosta vaari ja alkaa vanhemman veljeni tavoin jahdata miehiä. _Se, että Ichirou jahtasi vain Mikunia oli täysin merkityksetön fakta, sillä hetkellä. Niroun ajatellessa happamasti, tunkiessa turkoosia sormusrasiaa takaisin taskuunsa ja lähtiessä kävelemään takaisin talolle. ___Mutta miehet eivät ole pehmoisia!_


End file.
